


The truth that you leave

by mould



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mould/pseuds/mould
Summary: 粉了这对四年，第一次写:)欢迎捉虫。这是一辆带了小刀的玩具车。





	The truth that you leave

“留下来。”

比内马尔年长五岁的男人俨然站在门外。他套了身灰色的休闲服，头发没用发胶固定住，翘得东一撮西一撮。年轻人看进那双微微下垂的榛色眼睛，为了避免忍不住伸手去抚平对方不听话的头毛。

原来就是这么一回事啊，内马尔想。他本以为与眼前人对视将耗尽平生勇气，没想到只是片刻间从底心滋生出的一点点小欲望竟如此轻易地实现了这一壮举。

“你想要什么？金球奖吗？”

男人的胡须蓄了很久，至于三个月、五个月还是一年他就说不上来了。年轻人知道那把姜红色大胡子的存在，是因为嘴唇连到下巴那片皮肤条件反射地刺痛起来。其实如果你问他：梅西什么时候开始蓄得胡子啊？他会乐呵呵地挤眉弄眼：感觉一个晚上就长了这么多，像颗长了毛的鸡蛋是吧哈哈哈哈哈哈。

前提是，如果你问他。说不定他还能提及自己好像昨天才认识这个男人呢。

说起他们初识的时候，梅西还有黑色清爽的短发、干干净净的柔软微笑以及沾着草屑的白皙皮肤，哪儿能跟现在扯得上半点关系。

说到底终归是年轻人。他掌心覆上男人颈后摩挲了几下，跟着将对方拖进一个黏黏糊糊的吻里。年轻人舌尖嵌着三分钟前灌进喉咙的朗姆酒味，辛涩得不算过分，甚至绻了几分甜香。

内马尔都二十六了，可一张幼稚嘴始终改不掉。他为夜店跑断了腿，尝过多少种价位天差地别的烟草、灌过多少瓶标签也念不出的酒水还是咳呛得要死。比如说，他喜欢香草口味，那就意味着他给梅西买的冰激凌得是香草口味的，去超市购置的沐浴露得是香草口味的，甚至露出狗狗眼向梅西示好才得以捎回家的润滑剂得是香草口味的。

他想着，都二十六的人了，总不至于再这么痴傻下去了吧，跟着就灌了瓶果味朗姆酒。那吻技呢？他一改惯常的鲁莽作风，舌头正准备长驱直入汲取到对方口腔的每个角落来个法式深吻，却不期对方比他还急躁，被犬齿撕咬着厚实下唇，破皮处气息一拂就火辣辣发热。

热度顺着血肉延伸至筋络，再扩散到四肢百骸。激流上头冲得他头晕目眩，额角与手臂皆突突跳着疼。

我还能怎么改？你还想我怎么改？

“我可以帮你拿到金球奖。你要什么我都可以给你…”男人滚动的喉结被胡须所投下的阴影遮得严严实实，所以他又舔了一下亮晶晶的唇面，“…只是…留下来。”

是他先提出的“要什么都可以给”，自然怪不得内马尔扯着他衣袖往房间里带，最后带到床上。

即使是个标间，它也是五星级酒店里的。梅西本来指望床能软点，可从后脑向下蔓延到背脊的又是爆裂疼痛。他叫了一下“Ney”，不响却足以在挤满布料摩擦之声的房间里传进对方的耳朵。然而年轻人置若罔闻，狼一般扑到他身上，开始迅速撕拉起阿迪达斯。饶是名牌质量再好，也难逃利爪。

铺天盖地卷着火舌的吻烙到他身上。

从拉伸的脖颈，到凹陷的锁骨窝，再到饱满点缀着嫩红乳首的左胸，燎原星火烧过每一寸肌肤。令人窒息融化的高温叫梅西承受不住，手掌陷入那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，狠狠攥紧。那很疼，但他从不因为疼痛而落泪，无论场上场下。

可年轻人突然停下所有动作，伏着一动不动，一只手搭在他的右胸上。从梅西的角度看过去，对方像是具刚入世的新生儿，阖着眼睛，肩膊收敛的幅度脆弱到可怕，任由隔着血肉筋骨迸发出的怦怦声在脑中回荡。

梅西松了手，为人一下下梳理蜷曲的发。占据了整个右上臂的耶稣头像陪同他凝视着胸口的男孩。

可惜安逸从来不是内马尔的风格。他才二十六岁，有大把可以随性挥洒的人生。眼下，他正式准备好亵渎自己的神了。

曾经连教练和队友看着都不一定控制得住食物摄入的天才少年，如今有了自己排列整齐、线条有致的腹肌。它们的条条纹理悉数贴合过年轻人过于干燥的唇，有些也沾了点唾液发着光。昏黄灯光流泻下来，他身上简直像铺了层蜂蜜。

这让内马尔想用舌头，好好满足自己的幼稚嘴。他着实这么做了，不仅做得不错，而且多余地游弋向下，顺着漂亮的小腹跃至森林之中的长矛。猩红肉条在柱身上来来回回勾勒着透明水线，边滑落边积聚的唾液成团打湿耻毛。他不忘抚慰柱底软绵绵的囊带，两指夹住它们轻轻扯动。

四年多赋予你去了解一副躯体，你必定将其哪条筋脉上控制哪种反应的哪个点都摸得一清二楚。内马尔连那双眼中涣散的进程都不必瞥，单凭掌下颤抖起伏便知晓对方是要高潮了。

接下来才是主食。他一手蘸取黏稠白液滑进洞穴内开拓，一手捧起对方举世无双的左小腿，倾身吻着上头小翅膀的羽毛，仔细避开其中包裹的剑身①。肠肉畏畏缩缩贴上来吸附手指，一松一紧地翕动，与他往常玩弄不同的是多了些阻力，说不清到底排斥还是勾引。

所以内马尔干脆糊涂着，润滑好了就这么插进自己的东西，无视内心狂嚣最爱的finger fucking，专心致志地肏，像是为了完成一项理应进行到底的仪式。

男性是下半身动物，反正无论如何他们都要被多巴胺所操控，再不济也肯定能体会到其中最基本的快感。

他才不管呢，只容许阴茎深入浅出，柱身摩擦而非龟头研磨沿途所有敏感点，就算摩擦也不过是轻描淡写地带过，这是隔着靴子去搔骨头里的痒。

一万条蛆虫吮吸骨髓的痒。

太痛苦了。

“内马尔…呼…内马尔！你他妈想要我怎么做！你说，你他妈到底想让我怎么做！”

假的。年轻人见证了他四年临世，别说是散播的寥寥无几怒火，连自己拥抱圣光时他的眼角该牵出多少条皱纹、笑容该挑起多少度、落到自己后脑上的手该施加多少盅司都在记忆里写得分明。什么时候发怒，什么时候神伤内马尔都清楚。

他才不生气呢，他要生气内马尔现在已经被踹到地板上了，和后者还余了几口的朗姆酒瓶作伴，用上再半个月都难以确保那份怒火熄灭。

那又怎样呢。年轻人注视着积淀在对方眼底大把大把的水色，露出了今晚的第一个笑容。半个月以后他就要站在王子公园球场②上，身着并不那么纯粹红蓝的球衣，作为10号只身迎接四万八千多人的喝彩。

光是想想就让他心血沸腾，年轻人大开大合地冲撞，性器棱角刻划在肠壁上，刺激软肉一阵阵冒出水来。正如其主人的眼睛，边眶生生红了一圈，里头被生理盐水充盈得满满当当。

“…我会恨你的，内马尔。我告诉你，我会恨死你的。”

“你不会的。”

他笑着低头吻了吻对方颤抖的眼皮。半晌，梅西终于睁开眼睛，以右手覆上他后颈。

年轻人几乎是一瞬间泪如泉涌而不自知。

耶稣、莲花、巴塞罗那圣家堂的玫瑰窗③，通过男人灼热的掌心紧紧与“Blessed”④这一字样相连。

“上帝保佑你，我的风⑤。”他顿了顿，才好使出些气力，“愿它们与你如影随形。”

世上不会有人比内马尔更恨他自己。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> ①梅西左腿上被黑墨盖掉的旧纹身之一，一个带翅膀的剑。  
> ②巴黎圣日耳曼的主场。  
> ③梅西右臂上的三个纹身。  
> 耶稣代表信仰，梅西的文身师罗伯托·洛佩斯说：“莲花象征着他的天才可以随处绽放，哪怕有力量阻止他它。圣家堂的玫瑰窗，则显示了他对巴塞罗那这座城市的爱。  
> 也有一说，安妞的名字代表着莲花…不过这里用的是天才说。  
> 都是找的资料…  
> ④内马尔颈后的纹身，意为“受（上帝）祝福的”，代表信仰。  
> ⑤我个人以为，马儿之于球哥就是风一样的存在。随心所欲，无上自由，受他欣赏也超脱他掌控，难以被任何东西所牵制。


End file.
